


Il consiglio del fungo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Stregone [2]
Category: Fantaghirò | The Cave of the Golden Rose (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tarabas riceverà un conforto da qualcuno di impensato.Ha partecipato al: #6hcfanfictionschallengeLink pagina: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/Personaggio: Tarabas
Relationships: Fantaghirò/Tarabas
Series: Stregone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701637
Kudos: 1





	Il consiglio del fungo

Il consiglio del fungo

Tarabas era steso su un divanetto argentato, un braccio posato sulla fronte e un altro abbandonato. Intorno a lui c’erano innumerevoli cuscini di seta, i lunghi capelli scuri gli ricadevano intorno al viso abbronzato.

Udì dei passi e alzò lo sguardo, vedendo una piccola donna fungo che camminava verso di lui. La osservò nascondersi dietro una roccia e fece una smorfia.

“Tu cosa vuoi?” l’apostrofò.

La piccola funghetta si fece avanti, con le gambe tremanti, il grande fungo rosso e bianco sul capo come un cappello e le manine paffutelle strette al petto.

“Siete triste per amore? Pensate ancora alla giovane Fantaghirò?” esalò.

Tarabas fece una smorfia.

< Un tempo per molto meno l’avrei trasformata in una mosca o l’avrei riportata al suo stadio di fungo.

Però sento il bisogno di parlare >. Si guardò le unghie aguzze.

“Cosa vuoi saperne tu, che sei solo un fungo?” domandò con voce vellutata.

< Di sicuro mia madre non capirebbe > pensò.

“Anche noi funghi c’innamoriamo” sussurrò la funghetta. “Anche se la patata che aveva il mio cuore è stata schiacciata da vostra madre solo qualche ora fa”.

Tarabas la zittì dicendo: “Ancora una parola, insolente, e sarai un fungo trifolato”.

“Come avete detto voi, sono solo un fungo. Penso che finire in pentola sia l’unico mio destino.

Però non certo il vostro padrone e non quello della giovane Fantaghirò” mormorò la funghetta.

Tarabas serrò gli occhi.

“Io non posso amare. Un solo bacio e la divorerei. Non voglio faccia la fine di voi stupidi ortaggi perché non so zittire questi sciocchi sentimenti”. Si alzò in piedi e raggiunse la funghetta. “Dimmi, se non vuoi morire, tu cosa mi consiglieresti?”.

La funghetta si guardò i piedi.

“Non si ha bisogno di un bacio quando si è la signora di ogni cosa”.

Tarabas le accarezzò la testa.

“Farla mia regina dell’oscurità? Sì, potrei chiederla in moglie”.

La funghetta guardò lo stregone allontanarsi e sospirò.

< Vivrò un altro giorno > pensò.

“Tu sarai la nostra damigella” sentì tuonare la voce del suo signore e rabbrividì di terrore.

“Con molto piacere” esalò.

< Sono lieta di averlo reso più lieto confortandolo > pensò.


End file.
